Sick
by Heart 0f Human
Summary: Sakit itu... tidak me– maksudnya lumayan menyenangkan. Apalagi jika ada... / my first ff RinGou / Slight Incest! / RnR?


Married

Story by Heart of Human

Free!© Ouji Kouji

RinGou

Kids+

Fluff, slight Incest, OOC

Summary: Sakit itu... tidak me– maksudnya lumayan menyenangkan. Apalagi jika ada... / my first ff RinGou / Slight Incest! / RnR?

Happy n enjoy reading ^o^

"Ih! _Onii-chan_ lama..." Gou mulai menggerutu tak jelas.

"Sebentar. Tinggal sedikit lagi." Rin berusaha secepat yang ia bisa untuk menyelesaikan kegiatannya pagi ini.

Gou hanya menekuk muka masam. Ia terus memandangi punggung Rin dengan mata yang menyipit. Bisakah kakaknya ini lebih cepat? Batinnya terus saja mengoceh sebal.

"Nah. Ini!" Rin berseru dengan semangat. Ia menaruh dua piring omelet diatas meja makan. "Kau, kenapa? Bukannya tadi kau yang meminta agar kubuatkan omelet?" Rin ikut duduk dikursi. Lalu kemudian menggeser kursinya mendekat kepada sang adik.

Gou melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sembari memalingkan muka kearah lain.

"Hei... hei... maaf membuatmu menunggu. Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana kalau... hm... kusuapi?" sebenarnya Rin agak ragu untuk mengucapkan kata terakhir diakhir kalimatnya tadi.

Gou hanya diam, ia masih tetap mempertahankan posisi awalnya. Tak bergeming sedikit pun. Yang berbeda adalah, wajahnya yang agak memerah dan matanya yang mulai memanas.

Rin yang meyadari hal itu pun bangkit berdiri dari kursi, ia lalu memutari kursinya dan Gou. Tanpa aba-aba apa pun ia langsung memeluk erat Gou. Membiarkan Gou bersandar didadanya.

Tangis Gou pun pecah, ia membalas erat pelukan kakaknya.

"Ssstt... kau kenapa?" Rin mengusap pucuk kepala Gou lembut.

Gou hanya menggeleng pelan dalam pelukan Rin. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia tak marah pada Rin. Hanya saja, ia benar-benar _moody _hari ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kembali kekamarmu. Dan kubuatkan bubur?" Rin melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengusap pelan pundak Gou. Ia tau hari ini ia akan benar-benar repot. Adik perempuannya itu sedang sakit. Demam tepatnya.

"Aku mau sama _Onii-chan_." Gou menggeleng pelan. "_Onii-chan_, pasti mau pergi lagi, kan?!" gadis bersurai merah darah itu memandang sang kakak dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Rin menghela nafas pelan. Sabar... sabar... kau tau kan dia memang seperti ini saat sakit? "Aku tak akan pergi kemana pun hari ini." Rin hanya memandangi adik perempuan satu-satunya ini dengan tatapan gusar.

"Berarti besok _Onii-chan_ akan pergi?!" balas Gou sengit dengan suara serak khas orang sakit.

Rin memijit pangkal hidungnya, jika ia bohong pasti akan sulit, dan jika ia jujur pun pasti akan semakin sulit. Hah~ sepertinya ini cobaan yang berat untukmu Rin, eh?

.

.

.

"Onii-chan janji kan, tidak akan pergi?" Gou menahan tangan Rin saat Rin hendak pergi kedapur untuk mengambil air putih. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada dikamar Rin.

"Ya." Sahut Rin, lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

Gou hanya menatap kepergian Rin. Ia lau berbaring diatas futon bermotif burung elang milik kakaknya. Menyesap aroma Rin yang tertinggal disana, sembari menggulung dirinya didalam selimut.

Ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. "Hah~ bosan."

Hah~ ada-ada saja, dasar anak manja! Batin Rin gusar. Hari ini iamemiliki janji dengan Haru sekitar jam sebelas nanti. Tapi mugkin harus ia batalkan jika memang adik manisnya itu tak mengizinkan.

Ya, ia sadar. Semenjak menjabat menjadi ketua klub renang Samezuka, ia nyaris tak memiliki waktu luang untuk bersama Gou. Sedikit rasa bersalah bersarang dihatinya. Bagaimana pun hanya Gou satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

Setelah gelasnya terisi penuh, Rin langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Rin membuka pintu kamarnya, seketika itu juga ia merasa bingung karena tak melihat adik manisnya itu tak berada didalam kamarnya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju _futon_ miliknya saat melihat sebuah gundukan yang tertutup selimut.

"Eh?!" Rin mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mengetahui bahwa Gou sedang tertidur.

"Apa aku terlalu lama saat mengambil minum untuknya?" Rin bergumam pelan. "Semoga mimpi indah."dan kemudian Rin mengecup dahi Gou singkat.

_**~ The End ~**_

.

.

.

.

RnR?

by,

_**Heart of Human**_


End file.
